


Tears

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: In the end, words both hurt and help Gavin Reed





	Tears

Gavin sniffed. 

He fucking hated crying, and he fucking hated crying at work even more. Still, it was all he could do to keep the tears in. 

Normally, he tried not to let what his dumbass coworkers said bother him. But the haircut had been special. Along with the binder, it was a step to becoming himself. And they had taken it away. 

Something nudged his shoulder. Gavin grunted, looking up and locking eyes with Hank Anderson. Gavin’s pout turned to an ugly snarl. On good days he tolerated the man, but now... “The fuck do you want, Anderson?” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest, hiking his shoulders up. 

Hank sighed. He didn’t look as gruff as he usually did, and that made Gavin pause. “I wasn’t- I’m not them, alright, kid? Not everything’s a fuckin battle between us.” 

“So what? You’ve come here to lecture me?” The tears from earlier were dangerously close to falling, so Gavin pushed away. 

Hank shook his head, and in that moment Gavin believed him. “I just wanted to say that I liked the new haircut. It suits you, alright? It screams Gavin.” A hand clapped his shoulder, squeezing once before letting go. 

Before Gavin could thank him, Hank was gone. So were his tears.


End file.
